Relación:Quinn y Finn
La relación entre Quinn y Finn es una de las relación más antiguas que existen en la serie, ya que cuando Glee comenzó, en el episodio piloto, ellos ya eran novios hace 4 meses. Esta relación recibe como apodo Fuinn (Uniendo sus nombres F'inn y Q'uinn) o Fabson (Uniendo sus apellidos Fab'ray y Hud'son) Historia Showmance El enamoramiento de Rachel (Lea Michele) hacia Finn (Cory Monteith) la lleva a unirse al club de celibato, el cual es dirigido por Quinn (Dianna Agron). Quinn y los demás miembros intentan disminuir a Rachel, pero ella toma la iniciativa y da un pequeño discurso, impresionando a Finn en el thumbproceso. Quinn, Santana (Naya Rivera ) y Brittany (Heather Morris ) audicionan para el coro con una interpretación de I Say A Little Prayer Más tarde, Sue recluta a Quinn para que la ayude a destruir el coro desde dentro. Luego de un ensayo privado, Finn y Rachel de besan, y él se excita rápidamente, experimentando una eyaculación precoz. Avergonzado, se marcha diciéndole a Rachel que olvide que eso sucedió, y vuelve con Quinn. Acafellas A favor thumb|left|202px Rachel y Finn tienen una discusión con respecto a la recriminación por parte de él chico hacia ella, y Rachel sostiene que quiere contratar a Dakota, incluso si eso provoca que Finn renuncie al coro. Las Cheerios, funcionando como espías, le pasan la última información a Sue (Jane Lynch) con respecto a su plan de destruir el Glee Club desde adentro. Quinn (Dianna Agron) piensa que Dakota será tan duro con los chicos del coro que ellos querrán "renunciar o cometer suicidio. Quinn le dice a Sue que ella le enseñó que "cuando realmente crees en ti mismo, no necesitas hacer caer a otras personas." Preggers Mientras tanto, la relación de Quinn y Finn es puesta a prueba cuando reciben una noticia que les cambia la vida: Quinn, que precedía las reuniones de Club del Celibato, está embarazada. Pero lo que Finn no sabe es que el bebé que espera es de Puck. The Rhodes Not Taken A favor Mientras tanto Rachel se sale del Club Glee para hacer un musical y Finn intenta hacer que vuelva llegando a besarla. Luego Rachel se entera del embarazo de Quinn y le da una cachetada a Finn y le dice que nunca volvera al Club Glee, pero cuando April Rhodes se va, Rachel vuelve, haciendo que todos brillen en la competencia de Internas. Throwdown En contra Quinn se hace una ecografía y se entera que tendrá una niña. Quinn aun planea dar el bebé en adopción, y Finn se muestra disgustado ya que no parece tener ningun control sobre la estresante situación.Cuando Jacob Israel Josh Sussman amenaza con hacer pública la noticia de que Quinn está embarazada, Rachel le ofrece lo que el quiera, cualquier cosa, para evitar que publique eso.Rachel le cuenta a Finn lo que hizo para protegerlo a él y a Quinn. Ella le tuvo que dar a Jacob una prenda de su ropa interior, aunque luego viene Jacob y le dice que lo que buscaba no era una bombacha que aún tuviera la etiqueta.Finn sugiere un nombre (Llovizna) para el bebé.thumb|272px Quinn piensa que es un insensible por querer nombrar a un bebé que darán en adopción. El le dice que desearía que fuera más como Rachel. Ella le advierte que ni se le ocurra engañarla con Rachel.Durante el tiempo que están con Will, él les da su nueva canción: Rachel y Finn harán un dúo de "No Air." Previamente dirigidos por Sue, Quinn se queja de que el resto de su grupo es designado a limitarse a estar en el fondo durante las presentaciones, sin hacer prácticamente nada, como si fueran parte de la escenografía. Esto causa que todos excepto tres cantantes se vayan del grupo de Will y se pasen al lado de Sue. Mash-Up El episodio comienza cuando Dave Karofsky le lanza una bebida granizada a la cara a Finn aparentemente el y Queen ya no son populares.Finn y Quinn siguen recibiendo bebidas granizadas en la cara por parte de varios miembro del equipo de futbol ,ellos le dicen a Finn que sera aun peor si elige ir a la práctica del Coro en vez de la del futbol.Finn le lleva bebidas granizadas a los chicos del Club Glee como disculpas por haberse ido.Quinn cree que ahora no esta con los Cheerios comenzara cada día una granizada facial,pero Will le asegura que los chicos del Club Glee estarán ahí para ayudarla a limpiarse.El episodio termina cuando los chicos del Club Glee lanzan sus bebidas granizadas a Will. En Sectionals ellos rompen por que Finn descubre que Quinn lo engaño con Puck ( y que el era el padre del bebe) y todas las mentiras de Quinn se descubren. En la segunda temporada despues de que Finn y Rachel rompen, ellos tratan dethumb|left|192px arregar las cosas del año pasado y vuelven a salir. Pero Finn nunca dejo de amar a Rachel y por lo tanto su relacion se complica entonces ante esto Quinn decide hacer caso al dicho de "mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca", y por lo tanto, decide que se convertirá en la mejor amiga de Rachel para poder recuperar a Finn y su artimaña funciona un par de semanas. En Prom Queen , su relacion se pone en peligro otra vez cuando Jesse St. James vuelve y quiere estar con Rachel lo cual pone a Finn celoso, que en el baile de graduacion lo golpea por intenter besar a Rachel y los sacan del baile lo cual impide que Quinn thumb|208px y Finn sean los reyes del baile, thumb|left|186pxQuinn culpa a Rachel de todo y le dice que nadie voto por ella ( ya que perdio ) por que todos saben que Finn prefiere a Rachel . Y en Funeral Finn rompe con ella por que ama a Rachel y nunca quiso en verdad a Quinn y no siente esa soga que no te deja vivir sin la otra persona a lo cual Quinn responde que si sentia eso con Rachel a lo cual Finn no responde y Quinn le dice que ella le ayudara con su confusion con Rachel pero Finn se enoja y le dice que lo tiene que entender y despues de una gran pelea Quinn sale enojada del auto y Finn se queda mirando a Rachel. 'Videos' thumb|300px|right Canciones Duetos *I Don't Want To Know en Rumours Otras canciones *I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True en Mash-Off Normal 633.jpg Normal 416.jpg Normal 060.jpg 0.08.jpg 02.PNG 03.PNG 03.png 05 i d w t k.jpg 126px-FinnHavingMyBaby.png 180px-Born this Way.png 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png Fuinn1.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn3.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Fuinnalmostsex.gif Fuinnn.jpg Quinn-Mash-up.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg 05 i d w t k.jpg 05 n c s g.jpg 10 d j.jpg 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png 180px-Glee-2-ep-9-special-education-sectionals.jpg Fuinnalmostsex.gif Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novio de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn